Version history
This page will be setup and maintained in the future in order to document the various changes that occur as the game is updated to beta and beyond. Beta Test Version Tormenter - November 2013* *Currently available via Steam using the beta code "legendofparty" Mofe infohere . New Features *Revised Menu *Added Holiday Stuff! *Added a help screen *Added game modes: Impossible, Seed, and Daily Dungeon *Added Dungeon Tiles *Added Inventory Hotkeys *Door use now gradually colors doors *Added Enable\Disable 60fps Target framerate Bug Fixes *Fixed the Book of the Devil summon bug *Improved switch hitbox (so its easier to hit with most weapons) *Fixed monsters from the previous room making aggro noises *Moved the first step for downward stairs *Fixed a handful of colliders Beta Skeleton - September 13 2013 New Features *Vampire not re-aggroing after bats. *Added Minotaur's rare item *Added the Devil's rare item *Added Shotgun *Added Sickle *Added Katana *Added tons of new sound effects *Made light potions more awesome *Doors now tint if you have been through them once. *AI now is aware of lava! (finally!) *Made some tiles not spawn at the ends of rooms (like the lava bridge) *Blacksmith Upgrades suck less *Moved version name into the options menu Beta Orc New Features *Doors you enter from will be lit from the back until you leave the room. *Improved Item response time (should be instant on release of attack!) *Improved the way player and item light stats work *Blacksmith Prices adjusted *Gave the Traveler proper text *Items flash a bit on the ground so you don’t miss them *Added Gambler NPC *Added Local Highscore! *Added “got treasure" * signifier to the scoreboard *Added Scoreboard sound effects *Added Real “Set Player Name" Menu- just click the playername to change it *Added Ghost *Added Blood Slime *Added Arasmas *Added Bazooka *Added Flame Thrower (and the ability to light stuff on fire!) *Added Code Hammer *Added Fire Sword *Added Gerbil *Added Flare Gun *Added Remote Control *Added the Pen *Added Penguin *Added new potion, you’ll know it when you find it *Added NPC not enough gold sound *Modified the stat readout to display def and str for each item and yourself *Doors now flash before a monster comes out *Soul Orbs time out *Made the kitten summon book very useful *Altered some defense balancing *fixed the Random Spawn book to be more dangerous to use *fixed Merchant death text *fixed jumping off secret door blocks *fixed the Vampire sometimes dying outside the room bug *fixed Kitten wear compression bug *Made some big balance changes to when monsters appear *Nerfed Slimes *Nerfed the Eye *Made the Grim Reaper worse instead. *The dungeon now refills with monsters after reaching the treasure… good luck! Alpha Nymph New Features *Added NPC's! *Item Shop *Blacksmith *The Traveler *Added Gorgon (careful, saps speed) *Added Bombling *Added Gloom *Added Unicorn Boss! *Added Vampire Boss! *Added Random Summon book (use at your own risk) *Added Crate Summon book *Nerfed the Succubus, she was OP *Nerfed the Enchanted Skeletons, what was I thinking? *The Eye spawns later now *Changed how items dropped so they don’t get stuck on you anymore *Fixed doing damage from doorways (so you can’t attack through those walls where monsters cant get you) *Fixed the orb count needing one too many to revive *Fixed Slimes loving on switches and boxes *Fixed Monster effects (like sap strength) happening even if you don’t take dmg from a hit. *Turns out I forgot to add the Dragon Helm, Fox & Kitsune Mask to the item spawner, fixed. *Moving blocks in other rooms no longer make noise and shake the screen. *Niceified some of the older sprites *Made apples bounce Alpha Minotaur New Features *Added Wyld's Tome of Vines *Added Cleaver *Added Filth Scepter *Added Crowbar (you know because we got Greenlit!) *Added Bunny Band *Added Kitsune Mask *Added Wolf Mask *Added Goblin Hat *Added Pirate Hat *Added Safari Hat *Added Sakkat *Added Zombie Hand Hat *Added the Bumble Lord Crown *Added New Potions: Illuminate, Darken, Stone Skin, Brittle Bones, and Slow *Added Danos Blade (levels up from a knife!) *Added Dragon Helm *Added the Sultans hat *Added the Sultans cup *Added Rogue hood (makes you sneak!) *Added Beam Visor *Added Giant Sword *Added Birthday Cake *Added Party Hat *Added the VirtualKid *Added the Pharaohs Khat *Added the Owlicopter ...yep *Added a Soul counter for ghosts *Ghosts now need more and more souls each time they die Bug Fixes *Removed Item poof's, they were buggy and didn't add much *Trolls no longer have old swords. *Fixed the spraypaint acting as glue on a secret door *Monster death blow animation now completes (instead of them just bumping into you and death) *Crates now break from fire, lava, crushing *Optimized monster attacks *Fixed the Tavern Gold dupe bug *Nerfed the Pea Shooter, now shoots peas. *Kittens now spawn Ultra Wraiths, Ultra Wraiths have no XP. Alpha Lich New Features * Added Punch! you can now attack with no weapons. * Added Fez * Added Lich Crown * Added Turban * Added Musketeer Hat * Leaving the double doors in the Tavern now activates players, deselect them for play by putting them back in there. * Moving Doors will now crush you and monsters to death * Skeletons now drop only 2 XP... sorry * Made the GUI shrink for lower resolutions * Swapped colors on the damage counters (red means you're hurt now) * Made Guardians pushable so they don't block you from getting out of a door * Changed Basic Sword to just Sword (so dropping and pickup don't change the name) * Moved the Lantern to a table so it's more obvious you need to grab it * Enabled assginable mouse buttons and wheel for controlls * Changed Mac Fullscreenmode to 'Capture Display' hope thats better ._. * The turbo shatner 2000 no longer rolls on the floor Bugfixes * Fixed the camera shake offset bug * Fixed the eating apples to fast wastes an apple bug * Fixed the spraypaint invinciblity bug (and made some optimizations to hit checks!) * Fixed Hell Portals, they will now only spawn a max number of demons instead of crashing the game * Fixed the way resolution is saved and set (will hopefully fix the 100x100 bug!) * Fixed the monster stuck above doors bug * Fixed the spelling of Fuchsia * Fixed the 4 players in a secret door bug * Fixed the Zombie hand double kill / double unslow bug * Fixed Waterfall sound still playing when the window was out of focus * Fixed Kittens so they don't hide inside other hats when you hold them * Fixed the hold item with your elbow bug * Fixed a bug where monsters stopped spawning from doors 'Nearly Beta' Kitten Game released as an open beta! New Features * Randomized Dynamic Music!!!! * Flaming Cowboy hat has light and does a little damage if you get in the fire * Added the Eye... attacking the Eye is not advised. * Warlocks now like Magic Missile books * Wraiths Sap XP on attack (level down is possible) * Mummy's Damage held items on attack * Nymphs will put you to sleep on attack (and then de-aggro) * Succubus Saps Strength on attack * Filth causes confusion on attack * Enchanted Skeletons (dropped from the Giant Creepy Skull) will mess you up yo "New" 'Features' * Instead of fixing the Kitten stack hat bug... I have decided Kitten compression is a feature. Bugfixes * Fixed the Magnet, works on all items properly now * Fixed Monsters breaking boxes * Fixed the first use after sleep bug * Monsters can now light powder kegs! * The scoreboard scores will now time out after one week Alpha Jelly New Features *Added Item Stacking - Any Item without stats will now stack like apples (Potions, Beer, Kittens) Bugfixes * Fixed a bunch of Charge up Attack bugs! * Made Melee weapons more responsive * Added pull back animations to the shields (so you can tell when you are charging) * Fixed the crazy Magic Missile spam sound * Fixed the Level Up stat change * Fixed the Kight Helm Icon * Fixed the Saber attack distance (was actually a bigger problem then that) * Fixed the Volume arrow direction... derp * Fixed the back wall in the Treasure Room... you can totaly get the treasure and fall off the map in the last version. * Lava now does 50dmg. * Made the Esc key always go back to the menu even if you set the key to something else * Put the SprayCan's back in... oops * Grim Reaper Spawning book now exceedingly rare * Made some balancing adjustments to the lower floors (Some monsters needed a lot more HP, saw a few people one shot killing a deep minotaur? That's not supposed to happen :D) * made the Giant Creepy Floating Skull more scary (he was seriously underpowered before) Alpha Imp New Features *Complete GUI Overhaul **New look **Stats flash when they change! **Selected item is centered *Dungeon Resolution Overhaul - Changed every brick in the dungeon to be closer to the players resolution *Added attack charge up! Charging doubles your attack strength, and slows you down *Added attack gravity, you can do tons more dmg while falling *Added attack damage floating text (so you can see exactly how much you are attacking for) *Re-resed XP and Dropped Apples *Added more Dungeon Tiles *Added 4 New Summoning books *Added 2 New Magic Missile books of differing power and speed *Added 4 new Melee weapons *Added a bunch of little particle effects to make the game more juicy *Added Succubus *Added Filth Demon *Added The Devil (Boss) *Added Guardian *Added Droid *Added Screenshot and Menu\Pause key setup New "Features" *Killing Kittens, or allowing them to come to harm will bring death times ten. Bugfixes *Disabled the placeholder music, the new dynamic music is nearly done! (but not yet) *Started some optimization - less lock up when fighting tons of monsters with tons of skeletons *Upped the amount potions can heal you *Fixed the Polymorph Zombie Hand bug (for real this time) *Fixed the Zombie Hand makes you fly bug *Fixed the Giant Floating Skull bump map *Fixed a few empty death reasons for the highscore *Fixed pressure plates from triggering things in other rooms *Fixed that one spot where you could push things through the wall, with the stairs and the door? *Fixed the spot in the tavern the ghost could walk through *Removed "Cursed" from appearing on magic books (all magic is cursed) *Changed "Cursed" to "Clumsy" to make it less confusing (it lowers your defense) *Sleep now heals you a little *Made the Grim Reaper more scary Alpha Hell Bat New Features *Fire now does damage *Switches! **Turn things on and off in the Dungeon **Switchable Fire **Switchable Doors and moving blocks *New Tiles *Made more dark, but not completely dark rooms *Upgraded Credit text *Made the logo\menu look more fancy **only high level monsters appear now, so you can get an idea of what lies in the depths Items *Lantern now has a tiny attack *Improved Item distribution Monsters *Nerfed Goblins... they were driving me crazy Bugfixes *Added better Scoreboard protection *Changed Stairs down so it wont pool monsters *Fixed Flightless flying things *Fixed the Lich Summoning sounds happening offscreen (mostly) *Fixed the Fail to make the scoreboard bug *Fixed the default player names to Player 1... to avoid confusion *Fixed Good Skeletons deleting by walking into the door Alpha Goblin Hotfixed: * Fixed a bug with secret doors * Fixed an item switch lockup bug New Features * XP Orbs now fade to red as they get closer to disappearing * In an attempt to create more diverse scores: ** Added Small Coins (worth 1g) ** Added Gems (worth 100g) ** Coins are now worth 10g ** There is now WAY more gold in the dungeon Items * Added 'Sexy Trex' Hat - ...it's a backer request... (here this might explain it? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrDG4sPul8w) * Added Evil Koala Hat * Added Steampunk Hat * Added Magnet Hat (Draws items towards you) Monsters and Such * Tavern Character - Benjamin Gifford * Added Kittens! * Potions now have a color name * Monsters now have a chance to drop particular items\monsters\etc * Monsters now like particular Items, will run and grab them, and maybe use them. * Monsters have an inventory * Added Tormenter * Added Troll * Goodguy NPCs now die in Lava Bugfixes * Fixed the stuff falls through floor and walls bug (mostly) * Objects that fall through will float back to the dungeon. * Lava now deletes items * Shield works better * Fish now has bubbles Alpha Executor Developer Changelog: Added Online Score Board! Understand this isn't the complete online score board. There is no abuse protection enabled at this point, so I'm counting on you guys to be cool. Expect fairly frequent wipes, modifications, and bugs. If you really want a record * of your score, f1 is screenshot :D New 'killed by' text Winning now brings up the Highscore Highscore now exits with the Use\Attack button Increased the amount of monsters that spawn, decreased item spawns Monsters now drop XP! Orb's time out after a while, so grab them quick Revised XP distribution Players now properly start with 0 gold Fixed Beer death message (but not the resurection inventory bug) Fixed Poweder Keg death message (for when you blow yourself up) Warlock no longer changes direction when hit Crates have a chance to drop 5 apples! Alpha Dwarf Bugfixes * Fixed Resolution Change on Rest Bug * Fixed Controller Setup / Menu Bug * Fixed Polymorph Zombie Hand bug * Fixed Sword of 5k Blades icon Balance Changes * Sleep time reduced from 20s to 10s * Revised Item Distribution * Powered Up Magic Missiles * Nerfed Zombies New Features * Revised Font * Revised Lighting * Revised Fire Particles * Weapon - Powder Keg (pickup to carry, drop, light with weapon) * Hat - Kizler Helmet * Hat - Flaming Cowboy Hat Alpha Cyclops Version released, will update with new data soon. New data included with the game (according to developer changelog): Bugfixes * Robots don't spawn in doors Tavern Characters * The Sultan of Coffee Bosses * Giant Creepy Floating Skull NPCs * 100 Rogues Bruiser - incomplete * Garoof the goat - incomplete Monsters * Plants Vs Zombies Pea-Shooter * Plants Vs Zombies Ducky Tube Zombie * Plants Vs Zombies Conehead Zombie Weapon * Sword of 5000 Blades * Americorn Shield Hat * Plasma Ball Hat * Fish * Turbo Shatner 2000 * Cthulhu Not all of the backer requests made it into this update, but we are working on it :D - the devs Alpha Bat First version released only to those with Alpha/Beta access. First version to have its own launcher, due to the screen resolution settings now residing within the options. Launcher features an animated robotloveskitty logo before bringing you to the familiar title screen. Released: Jan. 04, 2013 * Added robots. Spawn deeper in the dungeon, and are deactivated until you get too close. * Confusion magic added. * Added controller based menus. * Made the game harder. Alpha Apple First alpha and first named version. Released: Dec. 09, 2012 * Improved Monster AI * Monsters should try harder to get around objects and wont take being shoved up into walls anymore... still room for improvement. * Improved Monster/Rare Item distribution * Previous Item Button Added * Jump Button Changed Jump time is now determined by how long you hold down the button. It was a bit hard to land on things once you downed 20 jump potions... now you can stop jumping platformer style. * Item Names! Descriptions of Items appear breifly when you first hold them. Descriptions are relevant to the various enchantments on the item(s). * Orcs * A Bastard Sword and a Tommy Gun added * Swords cause you to thrust forward a bit, Shields allow dashing, and Guns have a kickback. * Versioning! this one is "Alpha Apple" Kickstarter Demo 5 Fourth demo update. Released Dec. 03, 2012 Whats New: * Goblins - obnoxious, but not deadly. * Revised Monster Distribution You may find high level monsters off their level rarely, be careful. * Polymorph Magic Book * Miner Helmet * Nerfed the Excecutor... although he's still scary, run away. * Modified snake attack range... and a bunch of other little fixes and alterations to hitboxes * Made the Kickstarter link more shiny Kickstarter Demo 4 Third demo update. Released Nov. 30, 2012 Whats New: * Monsters no longer follow you into Stairs * Nerfed item jump and speed boosts (there was a misplaced variable in the last build) * Made some Items easier to pickup (like apples) * Bathroom doors are easier to get into * Fixed the 'Blue Spray Paint Gun' bug * Added some particles to the menu... just because. Upcoming feature: We met with the composer David Dirig last night to finalize the details of the dynamic music system. Kickstarter Demo 3 Second demo update. Released Nov. 28, 2012 What's new: * Breakable Crates! with tiny stuff in them! * Deeper doorways that break aggro (monsters wont block you coming into the room now) * Better Potion Effects * Water washes off Spray Paint * Colored Spray Paint Cans * Fixed Evil Skeleton Spell Book * Brighter Lantern! * Zombie Hands grab you better, and don't give you super reverse speed * Better Cyclops sprites * and... Wraiths... I'm sorry. Kickstarter Demo 2 First demo update. Released Nov. 26, 2012 The Demo has been updated: * More Shiny * New Logo * Bounce (for players and monsters as they walk) * A nice arrow to tell you how to start the game * A few bug fixes * Standalone players for Mac/PC/Linux Standalone players can now screenshot (F1) Known Issues we are working on: * Monsters still aggro you when you are in a door, that sucks * Item Distribution needs help * All kinds of balancing * You still can’t smash crates? Kickstarter Demo 1 Demo released! Released Nov. 20, 2012